


💕Rosie Meets Zoey🐕

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: I am Rosie Please don't cruelly criticize my ships or lack thereof. I have a certain list of ships that I almost always keep to, and please don't be rude if they are not the same as yours or if you don't agree with them. I don't want to cause any trouble, and I think that we are all entitled to what we each like.Zoey's  older brother, Zed comes downstairs and starts pretending to be a dog, which makes Zoey happy. Zoey is a very passionate girl, who dreams of having a dog and being a cheerleader, which is discovered by Addison during the party in Zombietown.
Kudos: 1





	💕Rosie Meets Zoey🐕

Rosie and Zoey are going to have a tea party and a sleep over tell stories, eat snacks, watch both Zombies movies and The Little mermaid Live after they have a tea party which Zoey is excited about. They set everything up for the tea party and set up the snacks, movies and tv show then set up Rosie's sleeping bag while Zoey sleeps in her bed but the tea party comes first. They sit at the table with real tea and scones finish them clean the table gets settled in their bed and sleeping bag with snacks and milk then watch Zombies and Zombies 2 and lastly The Little Mermaid Live which Zoey loves since she is with Rosie and loves The Little Mermaid. When it's over Zoey falls asleep Rosie tucks her in and she settles into her sleeping bag and falls asleep.


End file.
